Busted!
by LittleMissHerondale
Summary: Gibbs was the first to notice. Next was Abby, who in turn told McGee, who accidentally told Ducky. And Palmer, well Palmer had no idea. PEN NAME CHANGED FROM PETITE VIXEN.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is my first story, this chapter's is kinda short but the next will hopefully be longer. It is a Tiva story but I will probably include some McAbby in it later. Hope you enjoy it and please review.**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I don't own NCIS or its characters.**

* * *

Neither really knew when it began, only that it was some time after her father died. But before they knew it they were spending the weekends at his apartment. Her toiletries' eventually found their way into his bathroom and his toothbrush to hers. It was exactly one week later when they acknowledged it; Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David were breaking Gibbs' Rule 12.

It began as a normal Monday morning. Tony woke to the blaring sound of the alarm, while Ziva shut the door, returning from her run. Whilst Tony showered, Ziva began eating her breakfast and then they swapped; Tony ate and Ziva showered. By 7 30 they were both ready and set off to work, in separate cars to avoid suspicion. They'd still yet to tell the team about their relationship, anyway wasn't one of Gibbs' rules it's better to seek forgiveness than ask permission?

Ziva arrived first (no surprises there) and made her way to the squad room, McGee already at his desk for the day.

"Good morning, McGee," she greeted, making her way to her own desk.

"Morning Ziva, have a good weekend?" McGee replied.

"Well I had a fantastic weekend Probie, went for the classic DiNozzo movie marathon," Tony said, making his arrival known.

"I wasn't asking you Tony, I was asking Ziva about her weekend."

"But you see Probie it would have just been bad manners not to ask me."

"He wasn't asking you Tony, and McGee my weekend was just fine thank you."

"But Ziva he makes it sound as if he wasn't even going to ask me."

"Maybe that's because I wasn't," McGee mumbled just louder enough for Tony hear.

"McGee, that stung," Tony said, feigning hurt. "I mean with me being you Senior Field Agent and all, that's not right."

Tony suddenly felt the all too familiar 'thunk' on the back of his head, "Morning Boss, how was your weekend?" he quickly said.

"Dead marine, grab your gear," Gibbs said, "McGee, get the van and meet us outside the garage in 5," he said tossing the agent the keys. "DiNozzo, David with me," Gibbs said making his way to the elevator. Tony and Ziva quickly followed and the doors slid closed with the three agents behind them.

"So Tony; how was yours and Ziva's weekend?" Gibbs asked.

Tony stood shocked whilst Ziva coughed, but they shared a glance. _How does Gibbs know?!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all who reviewed.**

* * *

Gibbs was the first notice. He picked up on the subtle changes that no one else did. He'd had his suspicions early on and he had to hand it to the two of them, they'd done a bloody good job at hiding it. It was the little things that he noticed fewer arguments and on occasion a brief glance at one another. They'd always had each other's six, but these past few weeks Gibbs had noticed that they protected one another more fiercely than before. To anyone else Tony and Ziva just appeared to be damn good agents, but Gibbs knew better and when Gibbs' gut told him something it was never wrong.

He knew the pair had no idea he knew, that much was evident in the elevator. Tony was stunned at first, before stuttering a simple "H-how?"

Gibbs just looked at the two agents and smirked, the 'ding' announcing their arrival. He stepped out of the elevator, the younger two following him in bewilderment.

"Gibbs, you still haven't told us how," Ziva said as they made their way from the elevator.

Gibbs turned and looked at the pair, "We'll talk after," he said simply. And with that the three agents found McGee ready to go with van.

They soon arrived at the crime scene, Ducky and Palmer not far behind. The body had been disposed of near a dumpster in the back of some alley way. Ducky confirmed the time of death to be between 2 and 3 o'clock that morning, before beginning some story that the crime scene reminded him of. McGee scanned the marine's fingerprint and after a couple of minutes had a match.

"Boss our victim is Petty Officer Miranda Banks," McGee informed the team.

"Alright, McGee photos, Ziva bag and tag and DiNozzo interviews," Gibbs said giving each agent their respective jobs.

Roughly an hour later McGee was done with the photos, Ziva had collected the evidence and Tony had finished speaking with the store owner who'd found the body. Ducky and Palmer loaded the body into their van and made off back to base, shortly followed by the rest of the team.

Once back, they dropped off all the evidence to Abby and got to work in the squad room. Before long each team member had found relevant information involving their dead petty officer and were sharing their findings.

"Our victim is one Petty Officer Miranda Banks; age 26 joined the corps 6 years ago and was in line to become lieutenant at the end of the month," Ziva began.

"Parents were both marines, sister Petty Officer Laura Banks was deployed last week and her brother owns a car maintenance place, brother says he has not heard from Miranda since last week," McGee stated.

Tony took the remote from McGee, "Banks owed her sister a large sum of money, the loan was given a year ago and Laura was supposed to get the money back six months ago, we still don't know what the loan was for."

"Good job. McGee go get the sister on MTAC," Gibbs said sending McGee off, "Tony and Ziva-"

"Go pick up the brother, on it boss," Tony replied.

"No," Gibbs told him.

"No?" questioned Ziva.

"Talk first," Gibbs said motioning the pair to his conference room.

Once they were all snug in the elevator Gibbs hit the stop switch and they all jerked to a stop. The three looked at each other neither Tony nor Ziva being the one willing to break the silence. Eventually it was Gibbs who spoke.

"How long?" he asked.

"Four months," Ziva spoke.

"Did you even consider rule 12?" Gibbs said, this time prompting Tony to speak.

"Well I figured 18 might cover it, if not 51," Tony admitted.

Gibbs smirked, "Only you would turn the rules back on me DiNozzo, Ziva," Gibbs said turning to his youngest agent.

"Yes Gibbs," she smiled nervously.

"He hurts you, tell me and I'll deal with it," he told her before giving the two his nod of approval.

Gibbs set the elevator back in motion and as the doors opened Tony quickly remembered something.

"Boss you still haven't told us how you knew."

"Gut feeling DiNozzo, you honestly didn't think I wouldn't notice?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for all the reviews. Gibbs knew that they spent the weekend together as he figured out the secret a while ago.**

**This is Abby finding out now and it was lots of fun to write. Please enjoy and review.**

* * *

Abby was the next to know. And undoubtedly the most excited. She'd always hoped that Tony and Ziva would hook up and then her Tiva prediction would be true! So when a phone call left Abby with much curiosity and suspicion she took it upon herself to investigate.

Major Mass-Spec was busy working; the DNA found under the victim's fingernails was being run through every data base and Abby was busy inspecting the fragments found in the fatal wound on the victim's head. All the while she had her music blaring and was just about out of Caf-POW! Machines began to 'ding' in completion as a Caf-POW! Bearing Gibbs walked into the lab.

"Whatcha got Abs?" he asked.

"Okay well our victim, Miranda Banks, was hit on the head with something metal, but not with an aluminium bat or something similar as the wound is too narrow. The wound also had traces of oil in it," Abby reported back, a million words a second.

"What about a crow bar, could be that be our murder weapon?" Gibbs asked.

"I guess so," Abby replied, "I mean yes, it would be the right size," she quickly amended upon seeing glare.

"Any matches on the DNA?"

"Not yet but it's running through just about everything."

"Run it again and see if there is a sibling match," Gibbs instructed.

"Right on it Gibbs," Abby said.

"Oh and Abby," Gibbs said getting the Goth's attention once more, "Good job," he said handing over the Caf-POW!

Abby happily took the desired drink before remembering one last thing.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" she called out as he was leaving the room. Gibbs turned around at the door.

"What is it Abs?"

"Ziva was meant to meet me down here a while ago, to go out for lunch. Can you send her down, please?"

"Ziva left for lunch half an hour ago Abs," Gibbs said before heading back to the squad room, leaving one confused forensic specialist.

Abby was confused, why had Ziva already left for lunch, when they'd made plans earlier? _Ziva may have just forgotten about our plans _Abby thought. But that was un-Ziva like, Ziva never forgot anything. Then it occurred to Abby, could Ziva be hiding a secret? Abby made up her mind, it was time to call her friend and see what was going on.

The phone twice before she answered, "What is it Abby?"

"Ziva, where are you?" she said.

"I am out for lunch, why?" the younger agent replied.

"We made plans this morning Ziva, we were supposed to have lunch together," Abby said a little hurt.

"Oh! I forgot Abby, can we have lunch tomorrow?" Ziva exclaimed.

Abby was about to reply when she heard someone talking to Ziva through the phone. Curious she listened for a second. She couldn't make out much but she was fairly sure she recognized the voice.

"Ziva, why is Tony having lunch with you? And did he just call _Sweet cheeks_?" Abby said curiously.

"He did not call me Sweet cheeks," Ziva said, before quietly mumbling something to Tony in hopes that Abby wouldn't hear.

"Yes he did I heard it!" Abby proclaimed.

"Well you must have heard wrong Abby," Ziva stated and in a voice she thought Abby wouldn't be able to hear she told Tony, "Well done Tony, now Abby will find out about us."

"Oh! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!" Abby shouted through phone, "You guys make the perfect couple. I always knew you would. And I told Timmy and he said that he didn't think you would, but I always believed that there would be Tiva-"

"Tiva, Abby?" Tony asked.

"You know yours and Ziva's names together. Tiva," Abby said as if it were the most obvious thing, "And then when you get married I can be the favorite aunt and I'd spoil your kid so much, and we could buy matching clothes and we'd have so much fun!" Abby said, continuing to ramble excitedly.

"Abby! Stop! Firstly we are not getting married and you can't tell anybody," Ziva told her friend.

"B-but I already had your wedding planed and please I need to be able to tell someone," Abby pleaded.

"No Abby," Tony said as sternly as you can get when speaking to the forensic specialist, "If you want to talk with someone, Gibbs already knows."

"And he was okay with it? I mean this is Gibbs we are talking about. And what about Rule 12 and everything?" she said rambling again.

"Abby," Ziva said, having apparently gotten her phone back from Tony, "Gibbs was well, Gibbs about it. Now I have to go and no telling anybody."

"Got it, my lips are sealed," Abby said and then both girls ended the call.

Abby quickly looked out the door of her lab, even though Tony and Ziva weren't even in the building. Satisfied she closed the door and dialed a number on her phone. The person picked up straight away.

"McGee, McGee, McGee!" she squealed into the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter, school's been busy since I went back and I just haven't found anytime until today. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks to everyone who has reviewed, keep it up guys and please give me feed back at the end of this one.**

**DISCLAIMER: ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

McGee was lucky number three, all thanks to Abby. Quite frankly, being a trained investigator, he should have picked it earlier. Needless to say he was both shocked and curious when Abby announced it on a very bizarre phone call.

After the sister was a dead lead in MTAC, Tim was finding more on the victim's brother when his phone began to ring. Looking at the caller id he hoped it would be important.

"What is it Abby," he answered.

"Are Tony and Ziva upstairs with you?" she asked.

"No they're still out at lunch," McGee replied.

"I was right McGee, Ziva and I were supposed to go to lunch today, but then she never came down to my lab. Anyway I called her to see where she was and then I heard Tony in the background," Abby half squealed into the phone.

"That doesn't mean anything Abby you know that they have had lunch together before."

"Yes but this time he called her sweet cheeks and Ziva told me! I predicted it McGee and you said it wouldn't happen."

"What are you talking about Abby?"

"Tony and Ziva are dating McGee; don't see they're perfect together."

"Abby this is just another one of your weird fantasies. Tony and Ziva wouldn't date; hell Gibbs even has a rule about it!"

"Don't be a non-believer Tim, Tiva is happening and it's been right under our noses this whole time. If you don't believe me do some investigating."

"Abby I can't look into their personal lives, Ziva would kill me if she found out and Tony would tease me about it until I died!"

McGee heard a _ding _through the phone and hoping to change the subject he questioned Abby.

"What _dinged _Abby, was it the DNA?" he inquired.

"Let me see," Abby said back to working mode, "Okay so the DNA is definitely from someone related to Miranda and it's also definitely male."

"Thanks Abby, it's got to be the brother's. I'll call Gibbs and let him know," McGee said.

"Oh yeah McGee, Gibbs even knows about Tony and Ziva!" And with that she hung up on a very dazed McGee.

Two thoughts were running through McGee's mind; however he focused only on one. The one that would help solve the case. He quickly called and told Gibbs about the DNA match, who said he'd send Tony and Ziva over to check him out and search the car place. Once off the phone McGee found himself thinking about all that Abby had told him. Could it be that Tony and Ziva were together?

A couple of hours later Tony walked in escorting their suspect, Miranda Banks brother, and Ziva was carrying a menacing looking crow bar down to Abby for processing. McGee was still stammering over his earlier findings. So once Tony had placed the suspect in interrogation and returned to his desk; needless to say McGee was still catching flies.

"Something wrong with your mouth McGoo?" Tony began.

"No, everything's just fine," McGee said coming to his senses and shutting his mouth.

"Come on, that wasn't an everything-is-fine look. That was an I'm-so-shocked-and-how-the-hell-could-I-have-misse d-it look. "

"I-I said nothing h-happened, Tony," stammered McGee.

"Your stuttering pleads to differ," Ziva said going to her desk.

"It's _beg _to differ, Ziva," Tony said, "Spill it Probie!"

"Okay, okay! I _know_." McGee said.

"Know what McGee," Ziva said while playing with a paper clip.

"About you and Tony!" McGee said quickly.

* * *

"Abby!" Ziva sighed, "We told you not to tell anyone."

Tony followed Ziva into the lab, followed by an apologetic looking McGee.

"Darn it McGee," Abby said, "Don't you know how to keep a secret?"

"Sorry Abby. I really tried, but they kept prying." McGee said.

"He blurted it out in less than five minutes of seeing us!" Tony informed Abby, quickly grabbing Ziva by the arm and heading out of the lab, leaving McGee with an annoyed Abby. Before reaching the elevator both agents could hear the distinct sound of a door locking behind them.

Once in the elevator Ziva pushed the emergency stop button.

"Come here," Tony said huskily whilst he pulled her towards him.

Ziva let go of a small (very un-Ziva like) giggle before his lips crashed down onto hers. Kissing him back, just as hard, she moaned and he deepened the kiss. Soon they both need air, so they broke apart, Tony leaving small butterfly kisses down the Israelis neck. Ziva managed to lean even further against Tony and once more they were passionately kissing. Tony slipped his hands up the back of her shirt whilst Ziva ran her fingers through his hair. Just as Tony's hands moved to unbutton her shirt, his phone rang pulling the pair apart.

"Hi Gibbs," Tony said a little too enthusiastically.

After a quick exchange Tony hung up with a quick "Sure Boss," and began the elevator again.

"Boss is about to start interrogating the brother," Tony explained as the elevator came to stop, this time at an actual floor.

In interrogation the brother admitted to murdering his sister. Said he'd spoken with her just yesterday and the two ended up in a violent argument about the money she owed their sister Laura. Things began to turn nasty from there, her brother exclaiming that Laura was always the better sister more deserving and should be getting the promotion instead. That was when Miranda threw the first punch and in the heat of the moment her brother had picked up the crow bar he used to kill her. Venting on all of his anger he had proceeded to bash Miranda with the crow bar 7 times her body finally giving up and going slack.

Gibbs handcuffed him and escorted him to the awaiting officers who would take him to be acquainted with a cell. Tony and Ziva made their way out of the observation room and slowly made their way to the squad room.

"Another case wrapped up boss," Tony announced as they arrived.

"Sure is DiNozzo. Now there's only the paper work to fill out," Gibbs informed them.

Both agents groaned in protest only to be silenced with a glare and sat down at their respective desks. Gibbs looked up at his two agents and stated, "Also no more grab ass in the elevator, you two!"


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry for the delay again. Anyway here's the next chapter. Remember that reviews are very much appreciated.**

**I STILL DON'T OWN NCIS.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Ducky heard the news the following morning. The team had yet to receive a case and McGee, having finished all paper work, had taken refuge in autopsy hiding from one still very annoyed Goth. Needless to say the secret would eventually slip from the young agents lips.

Ducky walked into autopsy on a seemingly normal day. He placed his bags at the small desk and went to make himself a cup of tea. Soon after the ME had sat down, the elevator dinged announcing the arrival of someone. Ducky turned in his seat towards the Autopsy doors, to greet them.

"Timothy, what brings you down here?" Ducky said.

"Gibbs wants you to know that you have the okay to release the body," McGee said avoiding the real reason to his visit.

"Yes I know that, he came down last night and informed me, in fact our poor victims parents are coming this morning to pick her up her body. Now, what's really on your mind, Timothy?"

"It's-"Tim was cut off by the sound of the web cam calling, "Speak of the devil," he muttered under his breath.

Ducky gave him a questioning look and pressed a button on the web cam.

"Abigail dear, what can I do for you?" he said.

"Hi Ducky, D-," the goth paused, "Is that McGee?"

McGee stared at Ducky, frantically mouthing no and giving hand signals.

"I can see you McGee!" Abby said.

"No you can't," replied Tim, quickly shutting off the camera, before apologising to Ducky.

"That's quite alright, but may I ask why you are avoiding Abigail?"

"Well she told me that Tony and Ziva were dat-," he quickly broke off realising what he'd said.

"It's about time those two did!" Ducky exclaimed.

"No, no, no," McGee mumbled, "Whatever you do you can't tell them I told you."

"Don't worry Timothy," the elder spoke, "Now I am curious as how Anthony and Ziva's relations are the cause of your upset with Abigail."

So McGee relayed his story of how Abby had told him and how he'd been sworn to secrecy, only to tell Tony and Ziva of his new found knowledge. And that now both Tony and Ziva were annoyed at Abby for giving away their secret after only so long of knowing it. And how he now planned to hide from Abby until everything died down and returned to normal, or as close to normal as things could get.

The only problem with all that, was the fact that Abby was now walking into Autopsy.

"I do believe your plan to hide has not been too effective Timothy," Ducky stated.

Abby turned to look McGee in the eyes.

"Your plan was to hide from me," she said a little confused.

Ducky taking this as his queue to leave, got up and said, "Well I do believe I have a couple to go congratulate."

And with that there were just the two of them left in the room.

"Why are you hiding from me Timmy?"

"What do you mean why, you know exactly why Abby."

"I'm not mad at you. And besides when Tony and Ziva realise that you told Ducky…" Abby said letting the sentence hang in the air.

McGee just groaned at his misfortune and imminent torture.

Back up in the bull pen, Tony and Ziva were alone as Gibbs was on his third coffee run that morning. Bored with paper work, Tony was busy undressing Ziva with his eyes whilst she just smirked and continued finishing her work. Neither had any knowledge of what had just transpired downstairs.

Looking up from the desk Ziva saw Ducky walking towards them. She quickly looked to Tony and whispered at him to stop. Fretting the return of Gibbs he preceded to appear busy with his work.

"There's no need to do that Anthony, it's just me," Ducky said announcing his arrival.

Tony sunk a little further into his seat.

"What can we do for you Ducky?" Ziva asked politely.

"Oh nothing, I just came to give you my congratulations," Ducky informed the pair and upon seeing Tony jump up in his seat, quickly added, "Do not humiliate the poor boy, but I do believe he is still down in autopsy."

Ziva gave quick thanks before going after Tony, who'd just got up to go find McGee. Standing in front of the elevator the pair waited for it to arrive, Ziva mumbling something about how she knew something like this would happen. The elevator arrived and out stepped Gibbs with a coffee in hand, he took one look at the pair and had immediate suspicions of what had happened.

"Just don't kill him," he said gruffly, before walking to his desk.

Stepping out from the elevator Tony and Ziva ran into a flustered Abby.

"Watch it Abs, what's the rush?" Tony said.

"I left something in my lab I really need to go get it," she said before quickly rushing off.

The pair continued to walk to autopsy, hoping McGee was still there.

"Abby I didn't-,"McGee broke off realising it was not Abby who'd walked into autopsy.

"Bat got your tongue, McGee," Ziva said.

"The saying's cat got you tongue, not bat Ziva," Tony said.

"Either way, it seems Tim here has forgotten the power of speech," Ziva replied.

Quickly recovering McGee found that he could speak once again.

"I don't know what you mean," McGee spoke.

"I think you do Probie," Tony began, "Boy was Abby right when she said you were no good at keeping secrets."

McGee gulped. The dreaded was now here.


	6. Chapter 6

**Surprise! It's another chapter. Not sure how much longer this story will carry on for, but will probably start rapping it up soon. I have a sequel planned as well so even if this finishes soon, there will be more. Remember to review, tell me what you liked, what could be improved, you know what to by now.**

**DISCLAIMER: Guess who didn't get NCIS for their birthday? You're correct if you said me!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

Just over a week later the news had spread through the entire agency. Well _almost_ the entire agency.

It was a Friday night and Team Gibbs, minus Gibbs but plus Abby, were all in the squad room. The three field agents and the forensic specialist were crowded around Tony's desk, deep in conversation.

"So let me get this straight," Tony said, "You had a betting pool throughout the entire agency of when Ziva and I would get together?"

"Yes," Abby said, as though it was as obvious as tying shoe laces.

"And may I ask just how long this has been running for?" Ziva inquired.

"Abby first came to me about it the year after you joined NCIS," McGee put in.

"Wait, you've had this thing set up for seven years!" Tony exclaimed.

"Well honestly I thought you two would get your act together much quicker than you did," Abby stated, just a little upset that she had obviously not won the betting pool.

"So who did win?" McGee asked Abby.

"Well it obviously wasn't me, nor was it McGee. Ducky was a year out, Gibbs just a few months short. Vance had it picked for three years ago, Harry the Janitor thought next year and believe it or not Jimmy had it to the month," Abby told them.

"The Autopsy Gremlin won it!" Tony laughed, "I don't believe a word of it."

"Believe it Tony, he was right," Ziva said, flicking through the clip board of sheets. She showed it to Tony and sure enough it was there. The paper read: _Jimmy Palmer – May 2013. _

"Abby," Ziva began, "There has to be at least a few hundred names here. I don't even know half of these people!"

"Is that Sister Rosita's name?" Tony said peering over Ziva's shoulder as she went through the sheets.

"Yes. All of the nuns I go bowling with are on there somewhere," Abby announced.

"And who is Thomas?" McGee asked, fascinated as he hadn't seen an updated copy of the pool in a while.

"He's the maintenance guy they call when the elevator breaks down," Abby answered immediately, shocked that she was the only one who knew this knowledge.

"And what exactly does Palmer win?" Ziva spoke up.

"Well everyone had to contribute a dollar when entering-," Abby began, only to be interrupted by McGee.

"A dollar, you had me pay 10!" McGee exclaimed.

"I may have been short for a CAF-POW that day," Abby innocently stated, "As I was saying, everyone contributed a dollar so Jimmy will win that money.

"Abby!" Ziva said, "That's at least over $500."

"I know," Abby said excitedly, "Who'd ever have thought your relationship would be so popular?"

After a few more minutes the group began to diminish slowly. Abby wandered off after saying something about going off to give Palmer his winnings and McGee returned to his own desk. Ziva, still holding the clip board with all of the sheets, placed it down on Tony's desk.

"So what should we do now?" Ziva said. After all it was a Friday night, they hadn't received another case and honestly all the sitting around was a total bore.

"I have an idea," Tony seductively whispered in her ear.

"And what would that be?" She teased him, running her finger down his chest.

"Just this," Tony answered, leaning over and capturing the Israeli's lips in his own.

"Seriously," McGee exasperated, "Would it really kill the two of you to find somewhere a little more private!"

"Can it Probie!" Tony said, before returning to his task at hand.

* * *

Meanwhile down in Autopsy Abby had just found Jimmy. As it just so happened to be, Jimmy was the only person who'd yet to hear of Tony and Ziva's news. Also he seemed to have forgotten completely of the little competition he'd entered.

"I don't understand Abby," Jimmy explained, "Don't I have to enter a competition to win one?"

"You already did Jimmy. In fact it was a few years ago that you did. Maybe I should've created those Tiva meetings I was pondering over, than something like this wouldn't have happened. Then again that would have looked suspicious, a big group of us disappearing every month or so," Abby said, beginning to go off on one her rambles.

"But I swear I didn't enter any betting pool, I'd never gamble. And also, if you are so persistent that I did win this thing, than wouldn't Agent DiNozzo and Agent David have to be dating. And we all know that that hasn't happened," Jimmy put forth to Abby.

"Huh?" Abby said, out of confusion, didn't everyone know.

"Tony and Ziva. You said that the betting pool was about when they'd get together. But how is it that I've supposedly won it, even though I don't recall entering it, when Tony and Ziva aren't a couple?" Jimmy questioned.

"You don't know?" Abby said.

"Know what?" Jimmy questioned.

"Come on Palmer, it's only been the gossip for the past week!" Abby exclaimed.

"What gossip, what happened?" Jimmy said, quite confused.

Just as Palmer had been speaking Ducky appeared to have walked into Autopsy, gathering his things ready to head home. Catching the end of the conversation the doctor seemed to know what they were talking about. After all it had been the top gossip for a week now.

"Mr Palmer, dear Abigail is talking about Anthony and Ziva being a relationship of course. It's only been the talk of the office for a week now," Ducky said.

"Wh-what? No," Palmer said in disbelief. Then upon seeing his friend's faces added, "Really. Wow! Did you know about this pool Abby had put together too, Dr Mallard?"

"Why of course Mr Palmer," Ducky exclaimed, "We entered it together quite a few years ago!"

"We did?" the younger asked.

"Yes, I do believe you put down May of this year," Ducky said, then after a moment of thought, "My, my I do believe you won it. Was that not when the couple in question started out, Abigail?"

"As far as they've told us," Abby replied.

"Well then I guess I did put a bet down," Palmer said laughing, "When can I collect my prize?"

* * *

Back upstairs McGee had surprisingly convinced the pair to stop what they were doing and at least wait until he had gone to continue. Unfortunately for him, Tony was now bugging him for something to do. Neither agent was getting anywhere with their relentless bicker and quite frankly Ziva was getting ready to kill one or the other if they didn't shut up. That was until one thing caught her attention.

"Tony for the last time, nothing happened," McGee sighed.

"Ziva," Tony began, looking towards her, "Do you believe here when he says that nothing has happened here between him and our resident Goth?"

Ziva was about to dismiss the question when she suddenly remembered something.

"No, Tony. I do not believe him," Ziva was about to finish when McGee spoke up.

"There's nothing going on between us!"

"Let the lady finish, McInterupt," Tony said.

"Do you remember last week Tony," Ziva said continuing, "When we were heading down to Autopsy?"

McGee noticeably paled at the mention of Autopsy.

"When we came out from the elevator we ran into Abby, and she seemed rattled and in a hurry to leave." Ziva said.

"And then when we made it to Autopsy, Probie here thought we were Abby…" Tony said, finishing for Ziva.

"It was just a coincidence guys," McGee said, almost pleading for them to believe it.

Just then Gibbs came walking down from the Director's office and to his desk, sitting down.

"No such thing as a coincidence, McGee," their boss said.

"So what happened?" Tony pushed.

"I kissed Abby!" McGee blurted out.

"Probie," Tony stated, wolf whistling after.

"Don't tell her I told you," McGee pleaded, "She still won't talk about it."

"It is alright McGee," Ziva said, "We will not mention anything."

Just then Gibbs spoke up for the second time in their conversation, "Any of you actually follow the rules?"


	7. Chapter 7

******Hey guys, it's been a while hasn't it. So I learnt something and basically it's that writer's block is a lot like karma. It's a bitch. Umm so hopefully some of you are still reading this, I really liked this chapter once I finally got it out. I think it has turned out really well and it's actually my favourite. Well read and review, tell me you favourite line, funniest line or just say hi.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Friday passed being relatively uneventful for the rest of the night. Well maybe not so uneventful for Tony and Ziva, who'd abandoned the navy yard rather quickly. And when Saturday rolled around what else would the team be doing, other than getting ready to spend their day off with the people whom they see at work every other day. Needless to say, it was sure going to be interesting with one story-telling Scotsman, two friends who were half-in-a-relationship-half-not-and-only-speaking- to-each-other-if-absolutely-necessary-and-never-al one, one awkward young man trying to decide what to spend roughly $837 on, two lovers who appeared to have definitely not been sleeping the night before and one older man who now had a certain Rule 12 to re-write.

.

.

.

Tony rolled over in bed to thump the shrilling alarm clock on the bed side table, relaxing back against the covers, before bolting upright clearly disturbing the Israeli nestled at his side.

"Tony-," Ziva began, clearly upset at being deprived of the little sleep she'd had. "Just go to sleep."

"As much as I'd love to Sweet Cheeks, we have plans," Tony looked at the clock which had rolled onto the floor in his earlier frustrations, "-in one hour."

"What pla-" she said, before bolting upright, causing the sheet that was covering her to fall. "Abby!"

"Right, remember we promised her last week sometime, that since today was the first day we all had off in ages we'd all spend it together doing something fun." Tony turned to his partner finally absorbing all that was in front of him. "Maybe, we should put some clothes on?"

"That's not what you said last night," Ziva answered seductively before straddling him and attacking his lips.

Tony ran his hands through Ziva's long, curly locks and deepened the passionate kiss, flipping them so that he was now straddling Ziva. They continued like this for some time, each matching the ferocity of the last and all the time the sheets becoming more and more tangled around the pair. When Ziva flipped them once more, they began kissing even more intensely then before and soon needed to break for oxygen.

"We'll be late," Tony said, breathing heavily.

"I don't care, let's just stay here all day instead," Ziva countered, returning to the kissing.

"Zi, we promised," Tony said, breaking the kiss again.

"Alright, how long do we have to be there by?"

Tony looked at the clock, which was unsurprisingly still one the floor, "40 minutes."

.

.

.

"Abbs, I'm sure they have not forgotten," Gibbs sighed.

"Well they're 20 minutes late!" The Goth exclaimed.

"Abby, when was the last time you saw Tony turn up to something on time?" McGee said

"Well, well…when was the last time you saw Ziva turn up late to anything?" Abby countered.

"Guys," Palmer said getting everyone's attention. "There is a perfectly reasonable explanation for this."

"No, no, no! I won't have it Palmer! If Ziva's this late, the only logical explanation is that something bad has happened. And if something bad has happened to just one of them then the other would've called. But no-one's called. Oh my god! Tony and Ziva could be in hospital; they could've been in a car accident. They could be in emergency surgery as we speak!" Abby began to lose her calm amidst all of her rambling.

"Abby! Tony and Ziva are not in trouble. They are just simply late, they're a couple now, and you've seen what they're like. I'm sure they just got-" McGee shuddered, "….Carried away."

"Right," Abby said calming down, "They just got carried away."

"Speaking of our two missing friends," Ducky began, "They remind me of a lad back in Scotland-"

Much to everybody's relief, before Ducky could continue on his story, the door to Gibbs' house flew open and into the living room walked the absentees, still muttering among their selves.

"You said we wouldn't be late, Tony."

"How was I supposed to know that a bra would take half an hour to find?"

"You threw it!"

"Thank God you two are okay. I was so worried!" Abby said running and giving first Tony and then Ziva (who may have noticeably winced), what can only be described as an 'Abby' hug.

"Careful there Abby, Ziva's still a little sore from last night," Tony said smirking.

Ziva glared at Tony. McGee paled. Palmer did a spit take. Ducky muttered something like 'young love'. Abby winked at them. And Gibbs, well Gibbs decided upon the new Rule 12.

"New Rule 12," Gibbs said, "Never, ever discuss your amorous activities in front of me, if you don't wish to be publicly humiliated."

.

.

.

Later in the day, around lunchtime, the party had moved outside. Tony was cooking the BBQ and Jimmy was telling him what he was going to do with the money he won, Ducky was telling Gibbs a story about when he was in France and pushed that policeman off the cliff, Abby and McGee were finally talking about things and Ziva had fallen asleep on one of the outdoor chairs.

"We need to talk," McGee said.

"Alright then, what can we talk about? Sister Rosita got a strike the other night," Abby said enthusiastically.

"That's not what I meant Abby."

"I know," she said softly, "What happened in Autopsy."

"The Kiss?"

"The Kiss."

"You kissed me, I kissed you back…"

"Why'd you leave Abby, you just ran, didn't say anything. Why?"

"I don't know. I was confused, scared. I didn't know what to think. We'd just locked lips McGee, it came out of nowhere."

"Scared, why on earth were you scared Abby, you're one of the bravest girls I know."

"It seems stupid now really, but I was scared that I would want more."

"And why is that stupid."

"Because we already had our shot, Timmy, and it didn't work out," Abby said a stray tear escaping.

"Hey Abby look at me, don't cry," McGee said wiping the tear away. "You are the most beautiful, kind and caring woman I've ever met. So what if we didn't work out the first time, did you ever think that I wanted more too. _I_ was the one who kissed _you_."

"And I kissed you back," Abby said and smiled.

"Right, you kissed me back," McGee said, "What would you say if I said I wanted to give it another go?"

"Yes." And this time it was Abby who kissed McGee first.

"The new Rule 12 goes for you too!" Gibbs called from across the yard having witnessed the exchange.

.

.

.

"What are you going to do with $800, Palmer?" Tony inquired.

"Actually, its $837," Jimmy said, "I thought I could put it towards the honeymoon Breena and I never got."

"Sounds great Palmer," Tony answered, then looked across at Ziva sleeping on the chair. "How did you know she was the one?" Tony asked, more seriously.

"Everything, just felt right. Everything was complete. It was perfect. It's kind of hard to explain."

"No. I know exactly what you mean," Tony replied, still looking at Ziva. "When do you if you're ready for the next step?"

"You just know Tony, you just know."

The two men stopped talking, but the silence spoke wonders. Tony was ready. He'd had a feeling for a while now and he knew it was time. Everything was ready, everything was perfect. He just had one more person he needed to speak with. But first, lunch was ready.

.

.

.

It was some time after lunch and everyone was inside, except for Tony and Gibbs, who were cleaning up from the meal.

"Boss?" Tony said.

"Yeah, what is it DiNozzo?" Gibbs replied.

"It's Ziva," Tony began, "It's just that all of us look up to you as more than our boss, you're the father none of us had. And I know that you hold us all the same regards."

"Get to the point, DiNozzo."

"Right," Tony said focusing again, "I love her, Gibbs. I never thought I would ever love anybody how much I love her. I guess what I'm trying to say is that-"

"Yes, Tony."

"Yes." Tony said relieved.

"You didn't think that I would let you live together?" Gibbs said in all seriousness.

"No, Boss!" Tony panicked, "That's not what I meant."

"I know that," Gibbs said, then smiled proudly. "Of course I give you my permission to marry Ziva."


End file.
